


It starts with our eyes well acquainted with the dark

by Kroolea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Din Djarin, ManDadlorian, Soft Din Djarin, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: {CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 13}He looks down at the sleeping child.He wasn’t supposed to get attached. Neither of them were.Din made sure the kid knew Din wasn’t his parent, he tried to be aloof. He made sure he didn’t care too much. Now, look at him, crying over a foundling.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Din Djarin & Grogu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 230





	It starts with our eyes well acquainted with the dark

**Author's Note:**

> The child has a NAME
> 
> A n y w a y s 
> 
> The lullaby Din sings is written by my and the translation will be in the notes at the bottom :)

“Where’s your little friend?”

“He’s back at the ship,” Din pauses for a moment, wanting to tell her that he has changed his mind. “I’ll go get him.”

Din sets his jetpack down. He looks up to see the kid, Grogu, he reminds himself, asleep. He doesn’t want to wake him, Grogu gets cranky when woken from his naps. 

He wonders if he should tell Ahsoka that. 

He wonders if he is doing the right thing. Ahsoka doesn’t know the little guy like Din does. Din knows not to wake up Grogu from his naps, that green milk makes him sick but blue milk doesn’t. He knows Grogu’s favorite story is anything with spaceship noises and explosions.

Din stops himself, of course he is doing the right thing. His duty was to return Grogu to his kind, he found one of them. It’s over. He found another with his powers, she can train him to be better than Din could ever. 

He shakes the makeshift hammock gently.

“Wake up, buddy. It’s,” His voice cracks. “Time to say goodbye.”

Grogu blinks blearily, looking rather unhappy with being woken from his nap. His eyes slide shut and Din sighs. 

It won’t hurt to let him sleep for a few more minutes. Din decides, he picks up the baby and holds him. Grogu doesn’t stir, snoring softly. 

Din is crying before he can stop himself. He scoffs at himself as he sniffles pitifully. He hasn’t cried in a long time, not like this.

_You knew this was going to happen, this wasn’t a permanent thing. The plan all along was to return him to where he belongs._

Din tries to think of Grogu in the future, learning to train under a Jedi. One that can teach him the ways of the Force, as Ahsoka had called it. On the run as Ahsoka had mentioned. 

He freezes. That was no place for a child. On the run and afraid. 

Another part of his brain screams that Grogu was always on the run with Din just as he will be with Ahsoka. 

He was never scared with Din, though. Now that Din thinks about it. He was startled or upset at some points in their journey but Din doesn’t remember a time when the kid was fearful of Din or the situations Din got himself into.

If Din is being honest the only future he can truly see Grogu being happy with is on Sorgan. He was so happy there, being with others and being treated like an actual child.

He looks down at the sleeping child.

He wasn’t supposed to get attached. Neither of them were. 

Din made sure the kid knew Din wasn’t his parent, he tried to be aloof. He made sure he didn’t care too much. Now, look at him, crying over a foundling. 

He’s glad Paz isn’t around to see this. He doesn’t want to know how much Paz would tease him. 

Grogu whimpers in his sleep, causing Din to furrow his brow in worry. The kid rarely had nightmares. 

Whenever Din had nightmares his _buir_ would sing to him. His _buir_ couldn’t really sing but it was the thought that counted and it did work. 

He tries to remember the lullaby _buir_ sang to him, it was an old Mandalorian song. 

_Nuhoy jahaala_

_Nuhoy jahaala ad’ika_

_Nakar'tuur akaan kyr_

_Ret nakar'tuur akaan kyr_

_Ad’ika, nuhoy_

_Duumir pitat bal orar olaror_

_A kar'taylir ibac senaar kelir su laararir_

He doesn’t remember the rest of it, but by the time he finishes what he knows Grogu is slowly waking up. His large eyes wide at Din’s voice.

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad.” Din attempts to joke, Grogu merely cocks his head, now awake thanks to Din’s terrible singing.

There’s no point to waste any more time so Din stands and begins to get Grogu ready to leave. He packs a small bag for Ahsoka with extra clothes for Grogu that Omera made for him. He feels like he’s being overdramatic. Grogu liked Ahsoka, he seemed fine with staying with her when she attempted to explain it to him. 

Din picks up Grogu and heads down the ramp to Ahsoka. She is smiling kindly at him.

“You’re like a father to him.” She acknowledges, it sounds almost like it’s a question but it’s not. Din doesn’t react. 

_Don’t get even more attached, Djarin._

“I cannot train him.”

The words stop him in his tracks and he looks at her, hoping she knows how annoyed he is. 

“You made me a promise and I help up my end.”

She’s a coward, in Din’s opinion. She’s afraid because one Jedi turned because of an attachment. Din wants to say it to her face but she looks so sad that he shuts his mouth before the words escape. He wants to say that Grogu is young and his species live long. There’s a good chance Grogu won’t even remember Din.

The thought stings more than Din wants to admit so he doesn’t say them.

Ahsoka sighs and steps toward them. He thinks he convinced her but instead she gently touches Grogu’s hand and gives him yet another destination to travel to. Her eyes sparkle with what look to be tears as she admits there aren’t many Jedi left. Grogu’s ears droop sadly but when Ahsoka gives him a forced smile he returns it with a bright one.

Din can’t help the slight annoyance in his voice as he thanks her.

“May the Force be with you.” She attempts. Her smile is thin and the words sound sad. He nods tersely and walks up the ramp, setting Grogu on his seat. 

Tython is quite a ways away so Din sighs and glances at Grogu, who looks just as happy as he had before. 

“Let’s get going.”

He gets a giggle in response, when he looks over the piece of the lever that the kid is so obsessed with is in his hands.

Din smiles. And deep, deep down a part of him hopes that whatever on Tython turns out to be yet another dead end.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations
> 
> Buir - Father
> 
> Lullaby lyrics (the literal lyrics are very choppy because Mando'a is not a completed language)
> 
> sleep well,  
> sleep well, little one  
> tomorrow war shall end  
> Perhaps tomorrow war shall end 
> 
> little one, sleep  
> allow rain and thunder to come  
> but know that birds shall still sing


End file.
